Winged Angels
by LilacBeauty44
Summary: Athena Grace is no stranger to having it tough. Her brother died at the hands of a titan and her world is turned upside down once titans breech Wall Maria. Now she must prove herself to not only her squad but Levi who seems hell bent on breaking her. Altered Ages and Some mild language rating may change later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Winged Angels

I had finally done it, years of training and bone breaking work paid off... my life starts now...

**5 Years before**

"Mom!" Where's my satchel!" I yelled through our small comfortable home.

"Did you check the fireplace?" She yelled back.

"Yeah!" I yelled out.

I could hear he scoff. I walked into the loft and sure enough the satchel was hanging on the mantel.

"Bye mom! I'm heading out now!" I yelled.

"No staying out late young lady you need your hair cut later this evening." She reminded me, I shuddered inwardly I hated getting my hair cut.

"And no street fights!" She added on. I giggled my mom knew me so well.

"Love you mom!" I yelled for the last time.

I walked out into the world. Shinganshina was buzzing with people today. Children played in the streets and husbands and wives bickered with one another over prices. I continued walking until someone bumped into me causing a slight pain in my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled at the person.

"Watch where your going wench." They yelled back as he ran off.

"Did you just... Ah hell no!" I yelled running after him.

I was to late however the crowed swallowed him, I'd lost him.

"Athena!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw one of my best friends, Eren Jaegar charging towards me.

"Hey! Whats up? I asked.

"Nothing." Eren said quickly.

"Eren got into a fight again." Mikasa said bluntly.

"Eren, what have I told you about fighting." I said my left eyebrow raised.

"You're on to talk, besides i was only defending Armin!" He argued throwing his arm open towards Armin.

"I only fight because you guys can't do it yourselves, except you Mikasa you can hold your own pretty well." I said smiling at her. Over the years Eren had developed a smart mouth. I guess I'm to blame him being nine and I being fifteen.

"But- But..." Eren said.

"Hey look the Scout Regiment is returning!" Someone cried. Like magic the busy streets parted to the sides making room for the soldiers. They made their way down the street most off them either dead or wounded. They walked leaning on one another or guided the horses along with the procession. Most of the people glared at them or whispered harsh words.

"Look at them, what a waste of taxes." A woman whispered in disgust. I clenched my fists and hung my head.

"Those cowards they should have died on the battle field instead of running home to their whore mothers." A man right next to me said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!" I screamed at him. His eyes widened, looking at me with wild eyes.

"What did you just say you little bitch!" He yelled back. Some people backed away but they were intrigued.

"Did I stutter you idiot?" I asked getting in his face. I was suddenly lifted off the ground the collar of my shirt was bunched in his hand.

"Someone needs to teach you some respect you little brat." His yellow teeth and rancid breath hitting me in the face.

"Someone needs to teach you some oral hygiene dumb-ass, seriously how do you still have teeth?" I said with a scrunched nose. he threw me on the ground sending a few kicks straight to my gut.

"Athena!" I looked up to see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin running towards me.

"Stay put you guys, I can handle this bastard." I said smiling at them weakly earning a few more kicks. they stopped running Mikasa putting her hand on Eren's shoulder with reassurance. The man had finally stopped kicking me.

"Now apologize to me." He demanded. I slowly rose up to my feet.

"Like hell I will, now it's my turn." I said while cracking my knuckles. I got into a fighting stance ready to stand my ground. the man took a swing at me. I easily dodged it. Pathetic. I saw my opening and I hooked my right leg around his left using his weight against him. He went slamming into the hard cobblestone below. I turned to my friends, sending them a thumbs up. Each of them smiling at me, but Mikasa's eyes widened.

"Athena look out." She yelled. I spun on my heels my cheek grazed something cold and hard. My cheek suddenly felt warm and wet. I raised my hand to it, I pulled away looking at it. A red crimson color stained my fingers. He had cut my cheek open. The Bastard was gonna die. The nest few minutes were a blur I was suddenly holding his hand. He was whimpering as I squeezed his hand and bent it into an awkward position.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! A voice boomed. I looked up to see Commander Erwin glaring down at the scene. A man with black hair was next to him. "You, get out of here."He said to the man. Reluctantly I let go of his hand watching as he scurried away. Coward. "You there, what's your name?" His attention turned to me.

"Athena, Athena Grace." I said simply.

"Grace? As in Robert Grace?" He asked surprised.

"Yep, he was my brother taught me everything I know." I said with a smile.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face Peasant." Said the man with dark hair. My eyebrow twitched.

"How about you grow a foot or two before you order me around." I said. The man glared down on me. Erwin suppressed a laugh.

"I see your brother taught you excellent fighting styles and attitude." He smiled.

"Yeah, he was a good man." I said sadly.

"Levi, don't we have a few positions left in our squad?" Erwin said. The man, Levi, Shrugged.

"Well, Athena if you're interested I'd like you to join the military and perhaps join us just as your brother did." He said.

"Yes sir!" I said.

"Good I look forward to it. By the way how old are you? He asked.

"I'm fifteen going on sixteen sir." I said.

"Levi over here is eighteen going on nineteen." I said.

"Really? He looks older than that." I said surprised.

"Well, Athena I expect great things from you." Erwin said while kicking his horse in the sides and riding off. Levi sent me one last glare over his shoulder, I stuck my tongue out at him. I thought I saw a slight smile from him. Eren ran over to where I stood.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I think I just asked to Join the Survey Corps." I said smiling.

"How are going to explain this to your mom?" He asked.

"Aw shit." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Winged Angels

_Hey Readers! So I know the first chapter was off to a rocky start but I promise you that the chapters will get better as time moves on! So please read on and review my lovelies!_

* * *

How will I tell my mom I want to join the Survey Corps. She hardly let me walk around Shinganshina by myself! She even put up a fight when Robert wanted to Join. And when Robert did join she didn't speak to him for a year! There was no way in hell that my mom would let me Join!

"I'm screwed." I said sadly. I wanted to avenge my brothers death I wanted to escape the wall and make my own path in this cruel world. I walked on for ten minutes more playing different scenarios in my head. I looked up and saw the small red bricked building come into view. I sighed, I decided not to tell my mom while she was cutting my hair...that would be an inevitable disaster. " I knocked on the door and entered my home. My mother was in the kitchen making bread.

"How was your outing today sweetheart?" She said without turning her head. Instinctively my hand flew to my face the once wet cut was now dry and crusted.

"Uhhhh... it was good?" I said my heart beating at an unusually fast rate.

"Good, what did you do?" She sounded suspicious.

"Oh, you know the usual, saving kittens from tree's helping the elderly." I hate while lying through my teeth.

"Really? Because Mrs. Chung came by and she swore she saw you fighting a forty year old man today." She said.

"Mrs. Chung? Pshhh her eyes are going she practically blind. That could have been anyone." I said mt hand now finding its way to the back of my neck. I knew lying to my mom was useless she knew better than anyone that I fought nearly almost everyday.

'Athena, what did I tell you this morning." She said, every word was coated with annoyance.

"But mom-" I started

"No buts Athena! Se said as she threw the dough she had in her hand down onto the counter. She turned to me her eyes widening as she saw the cut on my cheek.

"Athena! What happened." She demanded.

"That man I fought came after me with a knife but I moved out of the way before he could stab me." I said looking down at my feet I hated it when my mom was angry with me.

"Your face, your beautiful face!" My mother wailed.

"Uh, mom? It'll heal." I said.

"But it'll leave a scar, you'll never find a husband now.

My head shot up. Marriage? I was only fifteen for Christ sake!

"Mom! I don't want to get married!" I told her.

"You must Athena! You're a young woman now who's gonna look after you when your father and I are gone?" She asked.

"Um, me?" I said.

"Athena be reasonable, you need a husband!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you suddenly pushing this mom?" I asked. She paused.

"I just want you to be happy." I said while she sat in the chair next to her.

"I am happy and I will continue to happy mom, especially when I choose what to do next with my life." I said looking uneasily towards her.

"What would that be?" Her eyes were full of suspicion.

"I want to join the Survey Corps." I blurted out.

"No, I will not allow it nor will your father!" I said suddenly standing to her feet.

"But mom, I have the skill set and mental capability to do it!" I yelled.

"Says who?" She said her eyes were narrowed.

"Commander Erwin." I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That evil man! He's already murdered one of my children now he's looking to do it once again!" She yelled.

"Mom! Erwin didn't kill Robert! He died because-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" My mother screamed tears were brimming her waterline.

"You can't stop me mom. My mind is already made up." I told her.

"The hell I can't you will not end up like Robert!" She exclaimed.

"You're right I won't that's why you need to trust me." I said walking slowly over towards her. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder but she jerked it away from my touch.

"Mom, keeping me from joining the Survey Corps isn't going to bring Robert back." I said quietly.

" ." I heard her say.

"M-mom?" My eyes were wide.

"GET OUT! YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF THEN GO AHEAD!" She yelled as she spat those words out.

"I'm sorry mom..." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Don't you ever show your face around her again. You are a disgrace to this family and you will be shunned from this day forward." She said her back turned to me.

I walked out the door, my mind was blank. My mother finally snapped. I was on my own...

* * *

I was sitting in on the cold cobble street in the main square. Night had settled and people were heading into their warm homes. My thoughts were brought back to my mother. Did she regret what she said?"I looked down at my bag. I had an extra change of clothes in it and some money, my knife was strapped to my leg. I hugged my knees close to my chest. For once I was vulnerable, I had no where to go and not the slightest idea what to do. I looked at my bag again, I stuck my hand into the bag fingering for my money. I felt the cold hard metal disks and grabbed them. I held my hand open and looked, I estimated that I'd have enough money to make it into Wall Rose, I could figure out the rest after I made into the wall.

"Well, here I go." I said. I walked off towards the docks. I purchased my ticket and got onto the boat. I looked out into the distance at what was about to be my former home...

I woke up the next morning, everyone on the ship was buzzing around. Everything seemed normal.

BANG!

* * *

ALRIGHT! Now I know this was a pretty serious chapter but as it progresses it will get funnier especially when the training starts. So Please leave your reviews I'd like to know how I can Improve the story for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Winged Angels

_Alright so I'm gonna skip over the whole scene where the titans invade! But not to fear there will be flash backs and nightmares in this chapter so you can get a feel of what she went through._

* * *

Day 1

It's been a week since the attack on Shinganshina... the death toll was sky high. The deaths varied between Men, Women, and children. They counted what they could find. Who knows how many people were consumed. Those who survived were just coming out of shock. I wasn't uncommon to hear cries of anguish through out the city. I'd lost everything... But I needed to be strong I wasn't going to cry over this. I was going to get even.

Day 10

They posted the list of names of those who died or are missing today. I looked through the paper endless counts of names were on the paper. Thankfully Eren, Mikasa, and Armins names were no where to be found in the paper. My parents however were not so lucky... I tightened y grip on the paper. They're gone. I had no one...

Day 50

_You'll never be like your brother._

_You're wasting your time little girl._

_You'll die out there._

_You're nothing but a disgrace!_

_"Why did you leave us for dead Athena?"_

"I didn't mean too..." I cried out.

_"You betrayed us Athena, you killed us."_

"No I didn't!"

_It seems only fair that you suffer the same fate as your family._

There was a blinding light, I shielded my eyes. Once i removed my hand from my eyes i was met with the unpleasant sight of a titan. It's sickening smile growing wider as it went to grab me.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as it grabbed me by the waste. I tried to fight back but all was in vain. It moved its hand towards it's mouth at a painfully slow rate. Tears brimmed my eyes. I deserved this...

My eyes shot open. I was covered in sweat and my bed sheets were tangled up between my legs. I fell into a fetal position, my knees hugged close to my chest.

This hell would never end.

* * *

Ok so thats a small chapter I have Midterms this week so I may be busy so I wrote this to kinda tie you guys over for now. Through the story it will be revealed what happened to Athena and the events that followed to appearance of the colossal titan. So please Read on and Review loves!


	4. Chapter 4

Training sucks. I wake up each morning stiff and sore from being thrown to ground countless times. My sparring partner had a few dirty tricks up her sleeve. I will admit I did under-estimate her. She was short but she knew how to take a bitch down when she wanted to. At this rate I won't graduate at the top of my class I'll be stuck at the bottom for the rest of my life.

_'What if you just cheat, like that girl does?' _That little voice in the back of my head states. I shake my head I could never get away with that. Besides I'm already on the mentors bad side already.

* * *

**Flashback Time (YAY!)**

"Hey Grace!" Called my friend Tim.

"What Tim?" I really wasn't in the mood for one of his crazy schemes.

"Ouch... Why you gotta be that way Grace?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know probably because you left me for dead when we almost got caught sabotaging Ethan, I Had stable duty for a week Tm! A week!" I yelled while throwing my arms up in the air.

"Hey it's not my fault your a shitty whisperer, or escape artist." He said crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"Did you want something?" I sneered.

"Well yeah... but I don't know if I want to tell you now because of that damn attitude of yours." He said.

"Oh you better tell me you little bastard." My eyes were narrowing.

"First call me Commander Lewis, and then I expect an apology." He said his smirk was growing by the minute.

"Ohhh please forgive me _Commander Lewis, _I just wanted to point out hat your a complete ass." I dead panned.

"Thats the best I'm gonna get isn't it?" He said.

"Pretty much yeah." I said.

"Ok well listen here Athena, The head mentor was talking to a few of his buddies they have meat!" He said.

I could already feel my mouth watering. Meat was rare and often expensive.

"M-meat?" I asked.

"Mmhmm, can't you just taste it!" He exclaimed.

"So you just came here to talk to me about meat?" I asked.

"No you silly girl, we're gonna steal some of it." He stated simply.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"Will you quiet down dammit!" He hissed.

"Tim, don't you know what they do to people who steal meat?" I asked.

"No?" He said.

"Exactly! That's because no one lives to tell!" I exaggerate.

"You're such a drama queen." He said with his hands behind his head.

Tim was a well built man. He was in his near twenties he had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Though his eyes we're that standard color for those who lived with in the walls there was something different about his. They had always had a spark to them.

"And you're an Idiot." I say smacking him upside the head.

"Oh come one you know you want the meat." He said.

"So what if I do I can't just take it they'll kick me out." I said with a pout.

"Thats if they catch you." He said with a smile.

"If your down than so am I but you can't ditch me this time!" I say with a hint of anger.

"Relax I won't leave you." He said.

"I swear to God Tim if you leave me you'll be bunking with the female cadets, and not in the way your perverted ass mind is thinking." I said nonchalantly.

"Then what do mean."

"You dumbass, I meant I'll chop your dick off." I said with a glare.

"Why are you so aggressive?" He said unfazed.

"I was born aggressive," I said.

"And bitchy." He said with a chuckle.

"You little shit." My hand went flying up to slap him.

He moved out of the way though and started walking off.

"The mentors are out so if you want to get the meat you might as well get off of your ass and follow me." he said while walking away.

So long story short we did get the meat but Tim underestimated the time frame we had. That bastard left me again and I had stable duty for the rest of the year. Tim avoided me knowing that I'd follow through on my plans. I wouldn't really do it but I like to have my fun.

* * *

"Definitely not cheating." I said shuddering at the memory.

"Cheating at what?" Asked my sparring partner.

"N-nothing." I said.

"You know, you haven't landed a punch on me at all this whole time." She said.

"Yeah I know." _Okay that was rude_

"I'm not trying to be rude, I can help you if you'd like..." She said. Even though she was talking to me she still avoided my punches and kicks.

"How could you help me?" I asked.

"You need to focus more and your stance is way off you should center yourself instead of putting weight on one side." She stated.

"Center myself?"

"Yeah, you're not street fighting a drunk. This has some kind foundation and skill in it." She simply stated.

"Oh okay I'll try that." I said warily.

I took my stance trying to equally balance my weight on both sides of my body. Instantly I felt more solid. She threw a punch at me which I dodged, I sent a kick towards her. She caught my foot but left herself open. I took my hand and balled it into a fist, I punched her in the gut and took her out.

"N-nice one... you got... me." She said between breaths.

"Thanks for helping me." I said with my hand out stretched to her.

She took it giving me a half smile.

"So whats your name then?" I asked.

"Sarah. Sarah Miller." She said as she dusted her hands off.

"I'm Athena, Athena Grace." I said.

"Nice name." She smiled.

"MILLER, GRACE, GET BACK TO TRAINING OR YOU'LL BE CLEANING THE MESS HALL TILL GRADUATION.!" Shouted a voice.

With that Sarah and I continued. She grew up in Trost her family had a military background. So she continued the tradition by being the fourth person in her family to under go training. She became my friend from that day on.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Athena did you hear about what the mentors have in store for us this week for training?' Sarah asked.

"Sarah you should know by now that whenever one of those damn mentors say something my eyes glaze over, unless its vital information that I can use to save my ass on the battle field it gets tossed out of my head." I say.

"Then you're a damn idiot." She said as she flicked me in the head.

"OW! Stop doing that bitch!"

"Well, Turner said that this weeks training is going to be more intense, some of the higher ups are coming down to check on our units progress." She said simply.

"Are you kidding me? Out of all the times they have to come down it when were practicing with our 3DMG's? I was scared now. I could use my gear just fine but it was the cutting into the titans neck part that tripped me up. No matte what I did I could never cut deep enough. When it's between you and a titan you HAVE to cut deep.

"See this is why you should pay attention to lectures now you won't have time to prepare yourself mentally for whatever hell is coming your way."

"I'm screwed, the higher ups will take one look at me a kick my ass straight back to Wall Maria!" I groaned.

"DUDE!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What? Too soon?" I asked.

"Speaking of Wall Maria, If you are to join the Survey Corps do you think you'll ever be able to go back?" She asjed.

"Honestly I don't know Sarah, part of me wants to say screw it and never look back but the other half is curious." I said while pondering.

"Curious about what?" She pressed on.

"I don;t know, I guess about what became of my family and all the mushy junk." I said.

"EW, your getting all sentimental on me I can't handle you when your like this." Sarah said as she walked away.

"Hey you wanted to know I can't help I'm a deep person!" I exclaimed.

"Bitch please your as deep as a puddle."

"Ha, and your as real as Miranda's hair." I snort.

"Oh please, nobody can be as fake as that bitch." She said while she rolled her eyes.

You see Miranda is this girl Sarah and I both had a run in with. She commented on how she was the best of the best, but she complained about how her back always hurt. So being the nice person I am I suggested that she shouldn't lay back on it all the time then. She didn't like it. You see that comment I made can be taken two ways. The innocent way or the not so innocent way. I took in the the not so innocent way. Boy was she angry. So the next thing I know the bitch was in a chock hold put there by Sarah. Sarah said that she really didn't have a reason to do so, she just wanted her to shut the hell up I guess. Sarah can be impulsive that way.

"So when do you think they'll be here by?" I asked.

"Maybe around noon tomorrow." Sarah replied.

"Great so I have half the day to wallow in self pity and what not." I stated with a pout.

"With your record I'm surprised you still have any dignity left." Sarah chuckled.

"I still got some in me don't worry, but I can't promise that's gonna save me from making a complete fool of myself out there." I pouted again.

"Hey you either got it or you don't Athena, just don't get so worked up about it okay?" Sarah said with a lopsided grin.

"I hope your right Sarah..." I said, doubt was oozing from each word I said.\

* * *

**Alright guys! Here's a small chapter for you guys! Finals was a pain in the ass and I've been working pretty much everyday since break started. So I wrote a little something-something for your patience.**


End file.
